This invention relates to molded plastic parts and to methods for their production. In particular, the invention is concerned with plastic parts that have one or more inserts embodied in the part.
Parts of the type described may, for example, comprise panels of the type to be attached on the inside of automobile doors in the process of manufacturing an automobile. The doors typically are made of sheet metal and plastic panels are attached to the sheet metal to achieve a pleasing interior appearance for the automobile.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/963,955 filed on behalf of the assignee of this application, describes a method and products utilizing polyolefin and polyphenyloxide in the formation of plastic parts such as automobile door panels. In this application, reference is made to the fact that a frame may be molded together with or attached to a molded part. The frame would then provide a means to facilitate attachment of the part to a sheet metal door or the like.